AwesomePythor
AwesomePythor is an Old Timer with 7,200+ posts and 4 studs. He joined on April 14th, 2012. He usually posts on the Ninjago forum, but posts in other forums too. His most popular topics are The Awesome Story (with over 15,000 views) and Serpentine Fan Club (with over 6,000 views), both in the Ninjago forum. He is an active user and poster. His avatar is a skeleton with a chef's hat. History AwesomePythor started posting on Ninjago in the Pythor fan club. He instantly made friends with Samed5 and ihaveawiixboxds. He rose through the ranks and got to JuniorBuilder. He was insulted by Jeremy71197 because he was not a fan of Nya. He then found out about Ninjago stories. He posted on Ninjago Season 100 as well as many others. AwesomePythor made many new friends here. He eventually became a MasterBuilder. He made up a character known as Schatten, who eventually became a popular villain around the Ninjago forum. He became friends with Mariothepurpleninja, Samed5, Ihaveawiixboxds, Fastcar700, Lego613master, Bluefire704, Awesomedavid101, Legofun3448, and other story creators. He eventually wrote a topic called the Awesome Story, which has become very popular with many users. Eventually he became a Craftsman, and hopes to one day become a Legend. Recently he has become an Artisan. His newest story is called Trapped in the fire temple- a story. It is about Wyplash and his patrol of skeletons while they were trapped in the Fire Temple. While he was writing chapter 3 of the Awesome story, he eventually earned a stud, and became Inventor. Around the same time, ihaveawiixboxds's account was locked so he announced he was leaving. AwesomePythor became very upset with this, so he started a thread called "Petition to save ihaveawiixboxds" which has become very popular. He recently quit the Nya-Hating Organizaton because he only dislikes, not hates, Nya. Sometime in late August, AwesomePythor became an Old Timer. He is currently debating with ITACHI4843 on a topic called Ninjago vs topic SOS about who would win, Ninjago or Star Wars. He is going temporarily inactive. Friends *Samed5 *ihaveawiixboxds *Mariothepurpleninja *Fastcar700 *Skulduggery77 *ITACHI4843 *Keplers *Legofun3448 Bio Name: AwesomePythor got his name from the main villain of Ninjago: Year of the snake, and his favorite minifigure. Favorite LEGO set: Republic frigate Favorite MB: AwesomePytor likes to go on the Ninjago stories subforum. Favorite Galleries: AwesomePythor likes to visit the Star Wars Gallery sometimes. Hobbies: Reading, playing outside, building Legos, and hanging out with friends. Favorite animal: Snakes, they are so awesome! My favorite kind are Anacondas. Favorite food: Cheesecake. Nom Nom Nom. Fun facts *AwesomePythor's favorite minifigures are Pythor and Cole ZX. *His favorite theme is Ninjago. *He is a writer of Ninjago Season 100 and 101. *He is an apprentice to Samed5. *He hopes to one day be an author. *He has actually used Schatten in stories before he joined the Message Boards. *The Awesome story is the 3rd most popular story on Ninjago forum, after How fang-kwon-do was invented and Lloyd owns Skylanders. *He hopes to collect all of the snake generals. *He has an apprentice named Enoch748. *His current signature is "Lord Schatten". *Awesome story is his most popular topic. Category:Users Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Forum Category:Old Timer Category:4 studs